


i love you (but it's platonic)

by sevenct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenct/pseuds/sevenct
Summary: a soulmate is a person ideally suited to another. seokmin and jisoo both believed that soulmates come in platonic forms only.[lowercase intended.]





	1. he always does

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first work jdhgds i hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (we need more seoksoo aus)

jisoo woke up feeling something heavy on his stomach. an arm was draped around his waist, recognizing it as seokmin’s. he slowly turned to face the sleeping boy, and sighed. he patted the arm around his waist, before whispering a soft, “seokmin, wake up.”

 

said boy whined, jisoo chuckled. “wake up, sleepy head. we promised to get breakfast with the others.”

 

seokmin groaned and opened his eyes, blinking, to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. “what time is it?” he asked, ruffling his hair.

 

“around,” jisoo looked at his phone, “8 am. get up, we need to be at the hotel by 9.”

 

again, the sleepy boy groaned before sitting up. jisoo just stared at him, making seokmin raise an eyebrow. “aren’t you going to get up?”

 

the older just raised his arms, asking seokmin to pull him up. and the younger did, well, maybe struggled to get jisoo up. his hyung was heavy.

 

both boys took turns in using the bathroom, got ready and went out to meet their friends.

  

 

 

jisoo and seokmin arrived at the hotel ten minutes before 9 am, yet they were the last ones to arrive. loud chatting can be hear from the round table, making the pair look at each other with eyebrows raised in amusement.

 

they stood there for at least 5 minutes before someone acknowledged their presence- jihoon who’s seating beside his ever so energetic boyfriend, soonyoung.

 

“look who’s here.” he said, before pointing at seokmin and jisoo.

 

“let me guess,” seungcheol said, tapping his chin. “seokmin stayed at your house last night?” he said, eyeing jisoo. the younger shrugged, “he always does.”

 

the pair sat between jun and mingyu, then looked at the group, who was looking at them too. they stared at each other for a good 10 minutes, before minghao spoke up, “anyone hungry? because i know i am.”

 

\--

 

seokmin new jisoo since they were babies, with jisoo being older than him by a few years. they both lived in the same neighbourhood, basically growing up together. their parents were pretty close, always having dinners together every sunday, or even having vacations together.

 

jisoo attended school earlier than seokmin. the older would always teach his dongsaeng what he learned in school, let him meet his new friends, seungcheol and jeonghan, that eventually became seokmin’s friends, too. 


	2. let's do it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo sighed in relief. but fear crept into him as he looked at seokmin. “i don’t know how i’ll tell this to mom and dad.”
> 
> seokmin gently rubbed his back. “let’s do it together.” the older just nodded, snuggling to seokmin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite short :/ sorry 'bout that

seokmin entered the same high school jisoo, seungcheol and jeonghan was in, who were in their junior year. he met new friends namely mingyu and minghao. seokmin introduced mingyu and minghao to his other three friends, who now became a part of their group. they would always hang out together whenever they have free time, either in jisoo’s house or seokmin’s.

 

they would always help each other out, may it be about personal life, love life, even in academics. but seokmin and jisoo’s bond never faltered. whenever it was only the two of them, they would both be cuddled up on the couch, watching movies while eating ice cream.

 

 

 

seokmin was in his 3rd year in high school, while jisoo was already in 1st year college, when jisoo opened to him about his sexuality.

 

the younger was busy making his english essay when jisoo barged in to his room, in the verge of crying. seokmin quickly stood up and hugged his bestfriend, stroking his hair using his right hand, while wiping the older’s tears with his left.

 

jisoo was quietly sobbing, trying to let the words fall out of his mouth.

 

“seokmin,” said boy hummed. the older breathed deeply before continuing. “i’m gay.”

 

it was quiet. too quiet for the both of them. jisoo was scared. what if seokmin decides to end their friendship? what if seokmin leaves him because of this? what if-

 

jisoo’s thoughts were cut off when he heard a quiet “me too.”

 

“you..are?” the older asked softly, trying to let the new information sink in.

 

seokmin hummed. “yeah, i am.”

 

jisoo sighed in relief. but fear crept into him as he looked at seokmin. “i don’t know how i’ll tell this to mom and dad.”

 

seokmin gently rubbed his back. “let’s do it together.” the older just nodded, snuggling to seokmin’s chest.

 

\--

 

their parents took the news well. they accepted the boys, as long as they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - @singsangjisung_


	3. already did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “soonyoung fucking proposed to me last night!” was the first thing jihoon said as soon as minghao and jun arrived. seungkwan snickered, jeonghan and chan were clapping loudly because of excitement, jisoo and minghao found themselves smiling at jihoon. wonwoo patted jihoon’s back and muttered a “congratulations!” the others were just cheering and clapping, while soonyoung hugged his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of soonhoon~ [that start was present time,, just to avoid confusion]

“soonyoung fucking proposed to me last night!” was the first thing jihoon said as soon as minghao and jun arrived. seungkwan snickered, jeonghan and chan were clapping loudly because of excitement, jisoo and minghao found themselves smiling at jihoon. wonwoo patted jihoon’s back and muttered a “congratulations!” the others were just cheering and clapping, while soonyoung hugged his  fiancé .

 

“when’s the wedding?” seungkwan asked. jisoo found himself drowning in his thoughts, not quite hearing what jihoon and the others were talking about.

 

_ ‘a wedding, huh?’ _ jisoo thought. it’s not like he was sad, of course he was happy for his friend. but he couldn’t help to think about himself,  _ when will he experience that? _ at least not right now, since he was still single, thinking that probably his soulmate was out there, having the same thought as him.

 

he was there when soonyoung and jihoon began, it was in his third year in college, and the pair were in their second year. the dancer was the only one capable of melting the singer’s cold facade. after all their bickering and pining throughout half of the year, soonyoung had the guts to confess, earning a mutual confession from jihoon, too.

 

\--

 

seokmin remembered the time when jisoo admitted that he likes someone in their group of friends. the younger was in his fourth year of high school that time, jisoo being in his second year in college.

 

“who is it?” seokmin asked, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

 

“jeonghan.” 

 

“oh.” was the only thing seokmin said. (maybe because he was shocked, or maybe because it was his first time to feel his heart shatter into pieces.)

 

jisoo smiled, oblivious of the younger’s change of mood.

 

“i’m thinking of confessing to him,  _ you know _ , so that i won’t regret anything.”

 

“yeah. i think that’s a good idea.” seokmin said, looking anywhere  _ but _ jisoo’s eyes. 

 

“thanks for listening, seokmin-ah. i hope you’ll find someone you’ll like, too.” his hyung’s smile made his heart flutter,  _ the only smile that jisoo would give to him. _

 

_ ‘already did, but i guess he found someone else.’  _

 

the younger could only smile. 

 

_ it’s better to have things left unsaid _ , seokmin thought.

  
  


\--

 

their group of friends grew from having 6 people, to 12. it was when  seokmin met seungkwan in one of his classes, eventually meeting hansol, seungkwan’s bestfriend (or maybe not?). their group grew, having seungkwan and hansol with them. mingyu introduced his boyfriend, wonwoo, which also introduced his own friends, soonyoung, jihoon and junhui. 

 

all 12 of them would always be together at lunch, which was the only time where they would all be free, gathering attention from people, not only because they were all good-looking, but they quite made a ruckus when they were all together, especially because of soonyoung, seokmin and seungkwan, or as they call themselves, booseoksoon.


	4. just like us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “just like us?” jisoo softly said. 
> 
> “yes hyung!” seokmin literally jumped from the couch in jisoo’s living room. “just like us!” the younger exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short (again) but it has the reason why the story is like this :-)

jisoo remembered when seokmin told him all about soulmates. 

 

the older just came home from school,  _ ‘being a 4th grade was tiring’ _ , jisoo thought. 

 

“why are you so excited, minnie? did something happen in your class today?” 

 

seokmin shook his head. “i remembered my conversation with mom last night.” the younger began. jisoo hummed, urging the other to continue. 

 

“she told me all about soulmates!”

 

“soulmates?” the younger nodded. “what about them? isn’t it just a myth that old people make up?” 

 

“no! soulmates are real! mom said that two or more persons become soulmates when they get along really well together! even though they have differences, they always find a way to complement each other.”

 

there is no doubt that seokmin is smart.  _ very _ smart.  _ ‘how does a second grader know what complement means?’  _ jisoo thought. 

 

“so, what you mean is, a soulmate is a person suited to another person? or a lot of persons?” jisoo asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

 

“correct!” 

 

“just like us?” jisoo softly said. 

 

“yes hyung!” seokmin literally jumped from the couch in jisoo’s living room. “just like us!” the younger exclaimed.

 

seokmin was right, they are soulmates. even though seokmin was younger than him by at least 2 years, they both get along so well, they’re like glued together. they both promised to each other that their friendship will never break, having each other forever. 

 

now, don’t get it wrong. seokmin and jisoo  _ believe  _ in soulmates. seokmin and jisoo  _ are _ soulmates.

 

but, seokmin and jisoo believed that they’re soulmates, because they complement each other,

 

_ as friends. _


	5. perfect for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “fine, i’ll do it.” the couple sighed in relief. “only if soonyoung hyung makes me his best man.” seokmin said, grinning.
> 
> jihoon rolled his eyes for the nth time, “fine.”

jisoo whined, while jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

“why are you being such a big baby? why don’t you just tell him, ‘hey seokmin, i like you, can we date?’” 

“i can’t do that! he’s going to hate me!”

jeonghan again, rolled his eyes. his friend was being such a big idiot right now. ‘well, at least he realized he liked seokmin after more than 15 years of pining.’ jeonghan thought.

“look, seokmin will not and will never hate you, you got that?” jisoo nodded, the other sighed. “well, finally after a decade of pining, you realized your feelings. i love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“hey! we’ve been so close since we were kids, how would i know whether this feelings are platonic or romantic? i don’t want to lose our friendship.” 

“it’s either you lose it, or you gain something more. it’s also either regretting that you didn’t do anything, or you feel contented that at least you tried. think about it hong, you’ve been with seokmin at least two decades, you know him more than we do. but you don’t know how seokmin looks at you like you’re his world, his universe, his whatever. trust me, you’re not the only one who fell, and who’s still falling.” 

 

 

it’s now seokmin’s turn to whine. jihoon scoffed, soonyoung just looked at his friend. 

“what do you want, seokmin? we’re kind of busy right now.” and jihoon wasn’t lying when he said that they were busy. they were planning for their wedding when seokmin came, whining about his feelings or something, jihoon couldn’t decipher.

soonyoung sighed and sat beside his whiny friend. “lee seokmin, talk. we want to know what’s wrong, or maybe the reason why you came to our apartment in the middle of the day.”  
“i’m sorry for bothering you both but i can’t really get this off of my head.” seokmin sighed. jihoon rolled his eyes. “then talk.”

“i like jisoo hyung.” the youngest of the three said, covering his face with a throw pillow.

“yeah, we know. the whole group knows. except, maybe the two of you. you just realized your feelings, and jisoo hyung’s oblivious.” jihoon explained. “you’re both perfect for each other.” he said sarcastically, soonyoung chuckled.

“jihoon’s right. the both of you look at each other like some lovesick teenagers. seriously, people who don’t know you will think you are dating.” 

seokmin huffed. “i don’t know what to do.”

“confess!” the couple said at the same time. 

“i can’t just do that! what if he doesn’t like me back? what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? what if, what if he leaves me?” seokmin cried out, his two hyungs sighing.

soonyoung rubbed seokmin’s back, “seok, look. how will you know if you don’t confess? how will you get answers to your questions, when you don’t want to even try?” 

“fine, i’ll do it.” the couple sighed in relief. “only if soonyoung hyung makes me his best man.” seokmin said, grinning.

jihoon rolled his eyes for the nth time, “fine.”

seokmin and soonyoung happily high-fived each other.


	6. did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “did you do it?” 
> 
> jisoo groaned and rolled his eyes, “i was about to, before you called,” whisper-shouting at the other line. 
> 
> jeonghan just laughed, “next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update yay

seokmin was busy playing on his phone when jisoo poked his shoulder. he let out a chuckle when he saw the older’s sleepy state. 

 

“go to sleep, hyung. you look tired.” he said softly, which made the other whine. 

 

“don’t wanna.” jisoo said before flopping on seokmin’s bed.

 

“you sure? because i can sense it that you’ll fall asleep, anyway.” seokmin said, grinning. jisoo huffed. “i still don’t wanna.” and pouted.

 

seokmin gulped and looked away. his heart was beating so fast and loud, that maybe the other can hear it. 

 

ever since he realized his feelings for the older, he can’t help but resist himself to hold the other’s hand, or hug him so tight, or just kiss him out of the blue. being with him in the same room was so suffocating, it was bad for seokmin’s heart. 

 

seokmin tried to think, without actually blurting his thoughts out loud for once, and contemplated whether he should confess right now or just wait for another time. his mind was aiming for the latter, but his heart tells otherwise. it feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t confess  _ now. _

 

he breathed in deeply, wiping his face using his hand. ‘ _ here it goes _ ’

 

“jisoo hyung, i like yo-” seokmin was cut off by the sound of jisoo’s soft snores. he sighed, his hyung had already fallen asleep when he was having an internal battle. seokmin just stared at jisoo’s sleeping figure. this wasn’t the first time that he saw jisoo asleep, but there’s really one thing on his mind right now.

 

that hong jisoo was  _ beautiful. _

 

the way his hair just falls perfectly on his face, his eyes that slightly twitches, the pair that seokmin likes to stare at the most, the way his nose crunches while he’s in deep sleep, his mouth that is slightly open, the way his chest falls up and down, his arms that clutches the pillow tightly, as if it’s going to move and leave, he adores hong jisoo even if he’s asleep, awake, or even doing nothing.

 

seokmin was into him,  _ deep. _

 

he suddenly couldn’t control himself as he leaned closer, pressing his lips onto the other’s forehead. he brushed jisoo’s hair that was covering his face, and watched as the sleeping man’s lips curved into a small smile.

 

\--

 

jisoo woke up with a soft lingering feeling on his forehead. did seokmin really kiss his forehead? or was he just dreaming? maybe it’s the latter, because why would seokmin do that? he mentally shrugged his thoughts off. _ it’s too early to think about feelings. _

 

he turned to his side, only for his head to collide with another head. he let out a quite “ouch,” and rubbed his head to ease the pain. he was now faced with a laughing seokmin, who’s not even bothered from the pain that the head collision caused. 

 

“why are you laughing?” jisoo whined, seokmin just laughed even more. he took the time to stare at the other. the way his face crinkles as he laughs, how his laugh sounds like music to his ears, which made jisoo fall even more. 

 

god, he’s so whipped for his best friend.

 

a hand was waved in front of his face, cutting himself from his thoughts. “jisoo hyung, you’re staring.” 

 

jisoo looked away. “y-yeah, sorry. uhm, breakfast?”

 

seokmin just chuckled and sat up. “sure,’ before standing up and fixing his hair. he looked at his hyung, “you’re not coming?” 

jisoo bit his bottom lip, as he looked up at seokmin. “seok, i, uh-” he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. “wait a sec,” he said and answered the phone call, only to find out that it was none other than yoon jeonghan. 

 

“did you do it?” 

 

jisoo groaned and rolled his eyes, “i was about to, before you called,” whisper-shouting at the other line. 

 

jeonghan just laughed, “next time.”

 

_ yeah, next time _ .

 

\--

 

that ‘next time’ came sooner than jisoo expected. it was a beautiful saturday morning (even though the sun’s not up yet, “it’s too early” said jihoon), yet you can hear seungkwan shouting something across the room, looking for his sunglasses or whatever.

 

anyway, it really was a beautiful day for all of them to gather and have an outing together. soonyoung was the one who suggested for them to have a short escapade, just to relax and have fun. all of them needed the break from reality, especially that they were not university students anymore. working for more than 5 hours a day can be pretty exhausting.

 

“mingyu hyung,” hansol called his giant hyung, “can you please help me carry the other bags to the van?” mingyu nodded, helping his dongsaeng, chan tagging along. the others were already occupying the two vans that they’re gonna use, with seungcheol and mingyu as the drivers. 

 

jeonghan got inside the passenger seat, beside seungcheol. jun and minghao were busy conversing in mandarin, wonwoo got inside the passenger seat in the other van. jihoon was now asleep, cuddling against soonyoung, chan, vernon and seungkwan were talking about something related to music. jisoo was looking outside the window and didn’t notice that seokmin sat beside him.

 

“a penny for your thoughts?” a voice said beside him, which made jisoo jump. seokmin chuckled, “what’s in your head, hyung?” 

 

he shrugged, “nothing. just sleepy, i guess.” seokmin nodded, wrapping his arm around the older’s shoulders and guided jisoo’s head to lay on his shoulder. jisoo was surprised because of the sudden action, but he’ll not deny it that seokmin felt warm. 

 

\--

 

it took at least 3 hours before they got to the destination. jisoo woke up because of soonyoung’s screams of “we’re here!” he gently shook seokmin to wake him up, while saying “seok-ah, wake up” softly.

 

seokmin rubbed his eyes, blinking sleepily, jisoo just chuckled. both of them got out of the van, gathering their belongings and headed inside the rest house they’re going to be staying at overnight. seungcheol briefed them about their room assignments, soonyoung with jihoon, seungcheol with jeonghan, mingyu with wonwoo, jun with minghao, seungkwan with vernon, and seokmin with jisoo, having chan with them. 

 

once they reached the room, chan took dibs on the other bed, which leaves jisoo and seokmin together on one. it’s not a big deal, since the two of them sleep together all the time. but with the bubbling feelings inside them, the both of them hoped that they’ll survive.

 

soonyoung knocked on their door, earning their attention. “seungcheol hyung said that we’ll all go play on the beach or like, swim, then we’ll have a bonfire later at night.” all 3 boys nodded, soonyoung closed the door to let them get ready. 

 

it was nice and sunny to go and swim, and enjoy their vacation. jisoo remained seated on the sand as he watched his friends splash each other with water. Jeonghan faced him and laughed, “you’re just gonna sit there? boring. come here, hong!” jisoo shook his head in disbelief, but followed anyway. 

 

the rest of their day was spent on building sand castles, playing volleyball, and having a nice swim under the sun. 

 

\--

 

it was around 7 o’clock in the evening when they decided to lit a bonfire. they were seated around in a circle, drinks in one hand. the place was nice and quiet, which really relaxed the 13 of them. but was quickly destroyed by none other than, boo seungkwan. 

 

“let’s play ‘never have i ever’, but with a twist.” seungkwan grinned cheekily, earning grunts from them. “the twist is that if you’ve done the statements, you drink.” the others hesitantly agreed.

 

“let’s start with seungcheol hyung.” 

 

“never have i ever tripped because i was walking and texting.” seungcheol laughed, mingyu groaned and drank a shot. 

 

it was now soonyoung’s turn. “never have i ever opened someone’s phone without permission.” it was now seungcheol’s turn to groan and drink, with minghao and seungkwan following along. 

 

when it was chan’s turn, half of them were almost drunk, jisoo was still quite sober, though. 

 

“never have i ever fallen in love with someone in this circle.” chan grinned, earning grunts and curses from his hyungs. jisoo’s eyes travelled to seokmin, seeing that he drank a shot. ‘ _ he has? why didn’t he tell me?’  _ jisoo thought. seokmin saw jisoo looking at him as he drank. the younger knew that jisoo fell in love with jeonghan. his heart clenched at the thought.

 

\--

 

seokmin was  _ drunk _ by the end of the game. jisoo and chan needed to carry him to their room, almost tripping through the process. once they got inside, jisoo laid seokmin carefully on their bed, removing his socks, before going to the bathroom to get a towel. 

 

he wiped seokmin’s face using the towel, and noticed that the younger was staring at him. he just smiled. he continued to wipe seokmin’s arms, removing his shirt, and wiping his chest. once he finished cleaning seokmin, a new set of clothes were already on the younger. 

 

jisoo sat beside a drunk seokmin, staring at his face. he threaded his fingers through seokmin’s hair, brushing it gently, he heard seokmin’s satisfied hum and saw the small smile on his lips. seokmin slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a smiling jisoo. seokmin stared back, getting lost in his hyung’s eyes. their proximity was intoxicating. seokmin wants to pull jisoo beside him, wrap his arms around him, and never let him go. 

 

jisoo knew this was wrong. seokmin loved somebody else. it’s like he’s taking that person’s chance to be with seokmin. but what can jisoo do? all he wants is for seokmin to feel the same way as him. it might be unfair, but jisoo wants to be selfish. he wants seokmin for himself. he felt like he would break if seokmin was taken away from him.

 

seokmin’s his world, his soulmate, his  _ everything. _

 

jisoo felt a tear slip on his cheek, harshly wiping it away when he saw seokmin looking at him. seokmin raised his hand, and wiped away the remaining tears as he thought  _ fuck it  _ and pulled jisoo close to him.

 

he wrapped his arms around his hyung and whispered the words that jisoo has been dying to hear.

 

“i love you.” 

 

and jisoo sobbed against seokmin’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos & grammatical errors 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/singsangjisung_)


End file.
